Red
by Saku And Haru
Summary: It was an arranged marriage, a ceremony where empty vows were made without love affections between two people. What never known by one of the richest men in the world, Uzumaki Menma, and the most beautiful blossom, Haruno Sakura, is that since the day the vows were made, everything changed. Perhaps the empty vows will turn meaningful from the budding of love? AU, MenmaxSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Yooo! Its Saku and Haru here to introduce our fanfic "RED" *fireworks boom*. As you all know we posted a Fanfic called Red Nights. This fanfic is the original to that sequel. The name RED comes from a song Taylor Swift- Red . Please Listen to it~**

**Haru: To be frank we didnt have any idea for a name..so we just went with whatever we could find..**

**Saku: Shush! youre not supposed to say that to the readers Haru-chan!**

**Haru and Saku: Please Enjoy our fanfic! Give us lots of love and Reviews too!**

**Disclaimers from Haru: All Naruto characters belongs to Masashi kishimoto. We only own the twins.**

**Warning from Saku: For those of you who have no eyes(no offence) this fanfic is Rated M and will contain Mature Sexual content. If that offends you please go back and read something else~**

**This Fanfic is MenmaxSakura. The characters may seem OC but we've tried our best to make them as original as possible! The Fanfic is AU and takes place in the modern world.**

**Haru: youre taking too long Saku-chan...**

**Saku: Im done! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura woke up in her bed, panting slightly. She took a few minutes to calm down. She sighed and closed her eyes again; trying to remember the nightmare she just had but she forgot about it already. Once she calmed down, she remembered about a big event that will happen today. "I'm…getting married today…" she mumbled to herself.

She reluctantly got up and off the bed. Kushina, her future mother-in-law, will be here in any second to pick her up and take her to hotel where the wedding will be. She has to be there earlier to get dolled up and ready for the wedding. She looked around her empty apartment. All of her stuff has been moved already and today probably will be the last day she will be here in this apartment. She headed towards the bathroom and took a long warm shower.

Once she's out of the shower, she put on a pink blouse and white jeans. Not long after she gets dressed, someone knocked on her door. She wrapped the towel around her head to dry her pink hair before she opened the door. A red haired woman was standing in front of the door. "Oh, good morning, Kushina-san. Come in," Sakura greeted and opened the door wider for Kushina. "Good morning to you too, Sakura," Kushina replied and gave the pink haired girl a beautiful bright smile. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" she asked. "Yes. Just give me a minute to comb my hair and grab my stuff." Sakura replied and walked inside. She took off the towel and combed her hair properly as Kushina took a seat on the couch. Sakura packed up the little stuff that she had before she approached Kushina. "Ready. Let's go." She said softly. Both women walked out of the empty house.

They hopped into the limo where sakura's mother was waiting. It took them 30 minutes to drive to the most exquisite 7 star hotel in the country. The car stops in front of the grand entrance. The door is opened and the three women step out ofthe car. The worker bowing to the grooms mother as the hotel is owned by the groom himself. The women walk to the spa area of the hotel where the bride is going to be prepared. Once she makes sure Sakura was comfortable in the room with three maids and Sakura's mother, she excused herself and walked out of the room, heading towards her son's room.

Sakura's mother sat on the couch, watching her daughter being dolled up by the maids. They first gave her another bath. All the extra beauty stuff was done before this day. Her face was already glowing due to the fact that she was getting facials , wax, manicure and pedicure all through the previous week. Her hair was dried before the maids put on the long white beautiful dress on her. Once the dress was put on, the maids put her on the styling chair where the makeup artist and hairstylist work on Sakura to make her their masterpiece

Meanwhile at the other floor of the hotel…

The loud noises from outside his room woke Menma up. He growled and lazily sat up on his bed. His room was dark as the sunlight was blocked by the thick curtain in his room. He ruffled his messy black hair with his large hand and glared at the innocent door. The loud noises probably came from the maids that argued with each other of who is going to wake the unfriendly master.

His family probably was busy with his and Sakura's wedding preparations. Honestly he just did not care about the wedding. He was probably the only one that treated the big day as if it was just the same day as usual. The wedding means nothing to him since it was an arranged marriage, one of the many reasons why he cared less about it. He just wanted to get away from his mother's nagging about marriage due to his age, so he just agreed to marry the five years younger girl that he met only once, which he did not pay attention to her during that one time. He barely knew anything about her.

He was about to lie down and pull the comforter up to cover his bare chest when Kushina barged into the room and pulled the comforter off him. "Get up, young man. It's the big day," Kushina said merrily which made Menma groan. He did not say anything and just looked at his mother. He has always respected his parents so he could never really say no, specially to his mother. He slid out of his bed and walked towards the bathroom, thinking that he better get ready before his mother starts nagging at him again. Kushina sat on the couch waiting for him so she and the maids can help him getting ready before his wedding that evening.

After hours of preparations for both the bride and the groom, the big time finally comes. Family, friends and all other guests finally settled on the benches in front of the elegantly beautiful decorated wedding altar. The wedding took place beside a beautiful lake in the big garden behind the hotel building.

Menma was standing in front of the priest in his elegant black wedding suit that was tailored just for him. He was just standing there waiting; someone could say he was being ignorant of the people that attended his wedding. Suddenly the pianist started playing the sweet wedding song. He just turned a bit to look and face the girl that will be his wife.

The media's cameras turn to the start of the aisle. Cherryblossom petals covered the way. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant n beautiful bun and the while veil settled on it. Her makeup was light the makeup artist had not wanted to ruin the girls natural beauty. Careful with her cinderella shoes she takes the first step into the one hand holding her father's arm and the other holding the bouquet of pink roses. She tried hard not to trip on her own dress as she stepped on the cherryblossom petals. Thick lashes lift up as emerald eyes look up to the wedding altar. The music that playing turned deaf on her ears as she focused on her destination. Her eyes look the the blond haired boy in the white suit standing next to the groom. Naruto smiles at her and she gives a smile back. Her eyes shift to the tall dark man with the spiky midnight black hair. Her soon-to-be husband. Uzumaki Menma.

Uzumaki Menma, the owner of the glorious hotel company that have a hundred branches in the world. A 30 year old very handsome, popular and a successful businessman that was known to start from zero. Starting today the pink-haired beauty was going to share a life with said genius, getting married at the top hotel owned by him.

Out of the reason to keep a good manner, Menma reached out his hand which Sakura took as her father handed her over to Menma. She had to tilt up her head to look up because Menma was a lot taller than her where he stood 6ft 4" while she was just 5ft 7". They looked into each other's eyes and the way Menma looked at her from head to toe causing her to blush slightly. Menma turned to face the priest and sakura followed breaking the intense eye contact. The bridesmaid was Ino who was standing right next to sakura.

So the ceremony began. Menma repeated after the priest's words,

"I, Uzumaki Menma, take you, Haruno Sakura, to be my friend, my lover and my wife. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I will be with you in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorry, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to protect and comfort you, for as long as we both shall live." Menma did not even spare a glance at Sakura as he uttered the meaningless vows.

"And I, Haruno Sakura, take you, Uzimaki Menma, to be my friend, my lover and my husband. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I will be with you in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorry, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and comfort you, for as long as we both shall live." Sakura repeats after the priest.

They proceed with the rings exchange. Ino handed Sakura a platinum band while Naruto handed Menma a similar platinum ring with a diamond on it. Sakura slipped it on Menma's ring finger at the same time Menma slipped the ring Sakura's left hand ring finger, both fit perfectly around their fingers. The priest announced that they are now husband and wife and that they may kiss. Menma held back from rolling his eyes before he turned to face Sakura. He leant down to kiss Sakura but her breath hitched and she closed her eyes tightly, her body stiffened as she waited for his lips to pressed on hers. The corner of Menma's lips tip up as he watched how she reacted to that. He pressed his lips on hers before they could hear the crowd cheering behind them. Sakura was about to respond to the kiss but he pulled away before she could. And so the ceremony ended with a brief loveless kiss.

They both turned to face the crowd and Sakura gave them a smile. She leant her side closer a bit towards Menma's side. "Congratulations on your wedding, Menma-san," she mumbled loud enough just for him to hear. Menma glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before he replied back, "Congratulations to you too, Sakura." A pretty blush appeared on her white cheek.

* * *

After the wedding reception dinner…

Both Menma and Sakura bid their guests and family goodnight and excused themselves. They walked out of the big ballroom and headed towards the lift. Menma pressed the number for the highest floor on the building, the floor for the premium high class suite. They stepped out of the lift once they reached the floor. He walked a few steps in front of Sakura, in a slow pace that he knew Sakura can follow behind him.

He tapped the keycard on the door key sensor and he open the door once the yellow light blinked. He put the keycard on the table beside the door and walked inside, loosening the tie around his neck as he walked towards the couch and sat on the couch. Sakura followed behind him quietly. She closed the door behind her and fidgeted nervously at the entrance. Menma turned his head to look at her and raised one of his black eye brows questioningly. "Why are you standing there at the door? You're not a guard," he asked.

She stepped further inside and saw that their luggage bags were all packed and placed neatly beside the closet. "Uh…um…I…I don't…know….what to do…" she stuttered, mumbling as she looked down. He sighed, "do whatever you want to do. Take a bath, sleep, watch tv, enjoy the spa. Whatever you want to do," he said with a shrug as he closed his eyes, trying to relax himself after the long day. He let the tie hang loosely around his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt down to his chest. He took off his shoes, leaving the socks on and laid down on the couch.

"It's...night...uhm..nevermind…" she replied as she grabbed her bag that was placed on the bed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She unzipped the bag and stared at the contents of the bag in horror for a moment before she facepalmed. "Urgh! Kushina-san! Of all the things, why the lingerie?!" she mumbled, blaming the culprit as she knew only Kushina would do such things. She groaned softly before she sighed, giving up. She turned around and took a shower before she put on a pair of black lacy bra and panties. She wore a red knee-length see through night gown.

She jumped in surprise when Menma knocked on the door, more like pounded on the door. "Oi. Hurry up. I need to use the bathroom," he groaned as he ruffled his messy black hair. She silently opened the door, "Um…Gomen..". Menma looked at her from head to toe. He hummed at the sight of how her wet pink hair clinging on her face and how the colour of the lingerie highlighted her cream skin colour. He observed her petite form. The lingerie shows of her body shape showing off her small yet full breasts. To sum it up the look was seducing and it was working on him.

He still stood at the door, not moving to the side to give way for her. "Um…Menma-san…" she said as she looked down, waiting for him to move aside which he did not. He looked over her shoulder and noticed her wedding ring on the sink. "You left something," he whispers, barely covering the husky tone in his voice. "Eh?" she looked up at him and turned to look at the ring. "Oh…gomenne!" she said as she quickly went to take the ring and wore it again. Menma looked at her from behind and silently stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She jumped slightly at the click sound of the door shutting closed. "Uh…Menma-san?" He walked towards her and cornered her at the counter as he stood in front of her.

* * *

**Muahahaha! Cliff hanger~ for all yu pervy peeps yu should know that things get hot in the next chappie.~ **

**Saku: reviews are food and we're hungry! We need more than 5 reviews to post the next chapter~! **

**Haru: youre mean saku-chan.. **

**Saku: but im hungry! **

**Haru: ok fine im hungry too... **

**Saku and Haru: please feed us dear readers Q~Q**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saku: Yooooo we're back!**

**Haru: With chapter two!**

**Saku: Thank you all for your lovely reviews**

**Haru: We hope our work will be worth your wait~ Well, I'm truly sorry for the late updates. Totally my fault. *bows***

**Saku: I'll say this again..this fanfic is rated M and will contain heavy sexual content so if you dont like that please go and read something **

**Haru & Saku: For all you pervs like us out there...heres Chapter 2**

* * *

Menma took firm steps towards his pink-haired wife and cornered her against the counter. He stood infront of her, their bodies almost touching. Sakura shyly took a step back gasping when her back hits the counter. Menma looked at her smaller form from tip to toe. His eyes wandered over her small but full breasts to her flat stomach, down to her curvy hips and her long shapely legs before her moved back up to her heart shaped face. He placed his one hand on the counter behind her as he came eye level to her. Sakura's cheeks flushed red at the close proximity but she could not look away from his face. Menma smirked "Hmm...not usually my taste.." he said in a husky voice. His fingers pulled a stray strand of hair off her face to get a better look. "But not bad..." he whispered. His face was only an inch away from hers as his blue eyes sank into pools of emerald.

"E-excuse me?" She said flustered her face the same shade as a tomato. She put her hands on his chest in order to push him away but he did not move even an inch. His fingers grabbed a few strands of her hair kissing the tip making her even redder as she bit her lip turned her head to look away from him. He attacked the smooth expanse of her exposed neck, latching his lips onto hers with her hands still on his chest. She instinctively moaned out lowly and gripped on his shirt surprised at the sudden attack. Unconsciously her head tilted to the side, exposing more of her neck. His lips showered kisses on her neck, breathing in her sweet scent before he moved, kissing down to her collarbone then moving to her shoulder.

Her grip tightened on his shirt, pulling him closer to her as she closed her eyes tightly. Menma only smirked against her shoulder. His lips traced kisses back to her neck, moving up to her jaw and her cheek before he pressed his lips onto her softer ones. His tongue brushed over her lips and tried to slip in to which Sakura responded by shyly opening her mouth letting him enter then sucking softly on his tongue. Menma wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, feeling her soft chest press on his more when she moved her arms to wrap them around his neck. His tongue explored her sweet cavern and swirled around her pink tongue, engaging into a rough wet kiss. Saliva drooled from their combined mouths down to her chin as she gave into the kiss that made her feel weak

He moved his hands; placing them on her his as he lifted her up n off the ground. He ran his hand down her thigh, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. He broke the kiss and carried her to the room before throwing her body onto the bed, making her gasp as she bounced on the soft spring mattress of the bed. He looked at her sprawled there looking flushed n horny like a prey waiting to be ravished by its hunter. He smirked at the delicious sight as he crawled on top of her in a predatory way, hovering over her with his hands next to her shoulders, palms flattened and his knees straddling her thighs. The look Menma had on his face made Sakura shiver and even more turned on. He looked like a beast. One very sexy beast.

He pulled his tie off his neck with one hand then unbuttoned his shirt. Sakura almost drooled at the sexy sight of him. She could not help but lifted her hands up and places them on the hard planes of his chest, rubbing it softly before they slid up to his shoulders and slid his shirt down his arms n off. Sakura tossed the shirt to the floor when Menma suddenly kissed her roughly yet again, ravaging her mouth with his tongue. She moaned into the kiss, his kiss making her melt in his arms again. Her fingernails scrapped his chest as he slipped his hand under her nightgown, running his hands over her tummy up to her bra covered breasts.

They kissed for a good while before Menma broke the kiss, leaving the beautiful girl panting from the kiss as he pushed her gown up and off her head. He pushed her bra up, letting her breasts free from their confinement. He leant down and latched his lips onto her cleavage, sucking the skin there and leaving a few marks. He moved down,his mouth hovering over her nipple. His hot breath hit on her nipple as he blows teasingly making her arch her back and press her pink nipple against his lips. "Menma…" his name slipped out of her swollen pink lips as a moan. He smirked and ran his tongue over her pert hard nipple to tease her before he took it into his mouth. He sucked on her nipple hard as his fingers playing with her other nipple, rubbing the hard bud, earning him more sweet moans out of her mouth.

His free hand rubbed her inner thigh as he pushed her legs apart. He moved and settled down with his knees in between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair before she moaned out when he suddenly sucked harder and swirled his tongue around her nipple. He pinched her other nipple while he used his free hand to move down, rubbing her clothed clit. She moaned out loud and buckled her hips up against his hand, accidentally grinding against his hard-on which caused him to hiss against her wet nipple. He pulled his head away from her nipple slightly as his hands worked on his slacks unbuttoning and unzipping them then pushing them down along with his boxers hence freeing his member.

He roughly pulled her panties off her hips almost ripping them off her before he slid a finger into her tightness while he pressed his thumb onto her clit again. She gasped and started panicking. She tried to push him away but Menma tsked and leant up and kissed her roughly in an attempt to distract her as he keept fingering her slowly. "Mmn..Menm-aahh! W-wai..nngh!" she tried to tell him something but all she could do was moan in pleasure. Even though she was getting wetter, she still tried to stop him and pushed him away. He grabbed her hand with his free hand and pinned them down onto the bed above her head. "Shut up!" he growled causing her to gasp. His eyes darkened as he looked into hers.

"But…"she whimpered. Menma narrowed his eyes, making Sakura stop before she could say anything more. "You're my wife! so serve your purpose!" he growled through his gritted teeth. The way he said it was as if her purpose as his wife was only to serve his sexual needs. He pulled his finger out of her tight hole roughly causing her to gasp and wince in pain but what he did next made her start panicking again. He placed his hard member at her entrance. She placed her free hand on his shoulder in attempt to make him stop while she struggled to get her other hand free from his grip. "Me-Menma…w-wait… you..d-dont..!" she stuttered. He ignored her pleas and pushed into her, breaking through her hymen causing her to let out an ear piercing scream of pain as her fingernails dug into his shoulders leaving half moon marks.

He stopped half way inside as he shuddered at how tight her walls clamped around his member, "fuck… too tight damn it…" he cursed. He looked down and saw the blood and smirked. He thrust the whole length of his member into her in one hard thrust, using her blood and wetness as lubricant. "Heh… A virgin huh? Too bad for you that I'm your first time," he whispered huskily as he licked her neck, implying the fact that he was the type who likes rough sex and also the size of his member which was 9inches. She gasped and her eyes widened slightly at how mean he sounded. Her body was shivering in pain and she moved her shaky hands, wrapping her arms around his neck. Despite all the regretful thoughts in her mind she gave up. "Menma..." she muttered his name softly and shakily ignoring her thoughts.

He gripped her thigh and pulled her hips closer to his and bit on her neck leaving a bright red mark there. He growled, "stop saying my name in such way..." He started moving his hip, thrusting in and out of her fast regardless of how much pain she was in. Her body rocked back and forth along with his thrusts. The bed also made creaking sound at the force of his thrust. Soon her moans of pain turned into the sweet moans of pleasure. She was holding onto him tightly and fingernails scratched his back. He licked her neck and his mouth kept leaving marks on her as if he was trying to mark her as his with more than just rings and vows. He increased the pace, thrusting faster and harder into her while his hands grabbed on her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples. Their hips slammed against each other's as her sweet moans and their heavy panting filled up that room. Soon they both were close to their climaxes. Sakura's walls clenched harder onto his throbbing member causing him to grunt as he struggled to keep moving into the tight passage. She gasped and her body lifted up and off the bed as she clung onto him tightly before she screamed as she experienced her first orgasm. Menma cursed struggling as her walls squeezed the hell out of him. It only took him a few more thrusts before he too spilled his seed deep inside her.

The room went quiet and only sound was of their heavy panting trying to catch their breath after their activity. Menma's body had slumped on Sakura's, their sweaty bodies still joined together. Sakura still holding onto Menma for her dear life and Menma found his hand wrapped around her waist, holding her up. He tightened his grip on her waist and smirked before he moved his hip slowly, moving his still hard member inside her. She shuddered and moaned out low when he moved. "Seems like you've loosen up already… Now… Let's move to the main action," he whispered in her ear with an evil tone in his voice licking the shell. Her eyes snapped open and widened as she looked at him. "Wh-what? Youre..not...done?" she asked in confusion as her grip around him loosened and her body tried to back away from him uselessly.

He grabbed both her hands and pinned them down on the bed as she was trying to push him away. She winced in pain at his harsh grip. "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, touch me again and I might just hurt you more as a punishment..." he said with an icy cold tone. She turned her face away and bit her lip. He leant his head down and nipped on her neck, leaving more marks on her creamy peach skin before he started to properly thrust into her again, pulling out slightly and pushing back into her still tight hole. Even though she already felt sore, she could not help but moan out.

He licked her neck up to her earlobe, smirking at her ear. His hot breath hit her ear and teased the lightly wet ear before he nipped on it, causing her body to shudder lightly. "Go on… Scream… Scream and drown in the sweet pleasure," he whispered huskily against her ear before he let go of her hands. Faint bruises were left on where he held her hands. He angled himself and thrust harder than before into her, slamming onto her cervix hard. His pace became faster while he kept pounding into her hard. She screamed out in pain and trashed around. "Please…m-mennmmaa! Ah! P-Pleasse… nn not s-so… rough…urgh!" she struggled to make out the words.

Before Menma could grab her trashing arms again there was a knock on the door to which she reacted instantly by slapping her hands on her mouth and closing her eyes tightly, muffling her moans because Menma did not stop moving and smirked widely instead. "Good girl.." He smirked and licked at her ear before he suddenly increased the pace slamming harder and rougher into her, panting. "W-who's th..there..?" she asked cause she didnt want to be mean by not answering unlike Menma who was not even reacting to the knock. "Um..ano… Menma-sama… Kushina-sama sent me here…she told me to give Sakura-sama some pills," a voice came from outside the door of one of the maids he assigned for his mother. Sakura's eyes snapped open "_Oh no…the birth control pills…!_' she thought in her mind.

He looked down at her and his smirk turned into a twisted evil grin. "Now…Why don't you…tell the maid yourself whether you need it or not, Sakura?" he whispered at her ear saying every word with a thrust. He held back a grunt, her tight walls were driving him close to climax quicker than usual. She shook her head and her hands tighten on her mouth letting out muffled moans. He smirked again before he said out loud to the maid, "she said she doesn't need it. You may leave and make sure no one disturbs us until tomorrow morning." Her eyes widened again and she looked at him in disbelief.

She removed her hands after they hear the sounds of footsteps leaving. He looked down at her, a small evil glint still in his eyes. "I offered you a chance and you refused" he said as he pulled his throbbing hard member out of her and forced her to turn around. She gasped in surprised. Before she could settle down he thrust into her again hard, going deeper than before. Her hands grasped at the bed sheet tightly as she moans out louder. "But..you…ah…a-already c-came…in…m-me…" she said in between her moans, trying hard to make out the words. "You ah do…r-realize th-the…con…consequences…right?" she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He gripped her hip hard leaving a faint hand mark on her plump hip as he thrust faster. "That's…not my problem," he said in between his pants as he held back from groaning in pleasure.

She narrowed her eyes and in one swift movement as she turned the tables. He was lying on his back and she was straddling him facing him with his still hot and hard member inside her. She placed her hands next to his head and her breasts dangled in front of him. "I just got married to you… I AM your problem," she said as she looked down at him. Instead of responding to her, he placed his hands on her hip and pushed her hips down "well, you better do your work properly since you're on top now…" She gasped and moaned out softly before he rolled her hips slowly.

"Kinky on your first time huh?" he said huskily with a smirk on his face. "I'm just trying my best to please my husband… what's so kinky about that?" she replied as she leant down to kiss him. By now her mind was already blank of the thoughts of her old love and she started to like his roughness. He reached up his hand and tangled his fingers with her hair. He gripped her hair and pulled her head down as he kissed her back. His free hand was still on her hip, guiding her to move her hip faster and harder. "Make yourself feel good," he mumbled against her lips. "I will…but you will have to…take…responsibility…" she replied, mumbling in between her kisses against his lips. She lifted her hip up to the tip of his member before she slammed down repeating the action, taking him deeper each time she bounced.

His hand rubs her buttcheek before he spanks it lightly "I will think about it. Now move like you mean it, Sa-ku-ra" he said her name in a voice heavily coated with lust. She stopped and pouted as she looked at him, "don't…say it like that…" She pulled herself up sitting up and placed her hands on his chest before she started moving again, fast and hard on his member. He gritted his teeth as he thought to himself "_damn it this girl is drawing me close to cumming far too quick!_" He growled and gripped her hip with both hands, slamming her down on his member harder, abusing her core, "Move your damn hips harder woman!"

She licked her lips and leaned down again kissing him as she grind and rolled her hips. Her walls tightened around his member as he bit her lip and kissed her roughly. He held her tight and slammed her down his rod harder than before, keeping her still there as he released inside her again. "Fuck…!" he groaned through gritted teeth. She gasped when she felt the hotness spilled inside her, filling her up to the brim, causing her to shudder and cummed over his member. Sakura's body flopped over Menma's. Once they came down from their high, he moved his hand and wrapped it firmly around her waist. He closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent that invaded his senses loving the way it mixed with the scent of sex. She placed her head on his chest panting along with him, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Once they calmed down and regained their breath completely, he pulled his now soft member out of her smoothly. He shifted and placed her down on her side beside him with his arms still under her as her pillow. She curled up and drifted away to sleep instantly. He slipped his arm off her body replacing it with the soft pillow that he put under her head before he sat up. He grimaced at the mess on his crotch and thighs. He got up and out of the bed then headed to the bathroom and cleaned himself. Once cleaned, he got back onto the bed. He pulled and covered them both with the thick soft silk comforter. "Menma..." Menma was just about to close his eyes when Sakura mumbled his name in her sleep. He stared at her for a while before he shook his head and closed his eyes again.

* * *

**Saku: Wow is it me or did it get Hot in here!**

**Haru: Hehe... we hope you enjoyed our smexy. Show us love and give us reviews!**

**Saku: The deal is the same 5 more reviews till the next chappie!**

**Haru: If can get 7 like last chappie is even better~**

**Saku n haru: We'll be waiting! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Saku: Yooo~! We're with chapter 3!**

**Haru: I bet some people are gonna be all like "took you long enough"**

**Saku: But we'll accept all of the grenades and gunshots thrown at us v.v but please be kind…**

**Haru: Sorry for the delay readers we got busy..**

**Saku: Yep as I quote Kakashi-sensei "we got lost on the road of life"**

**Haru: We're again really sorry for the late update but we hope you enjoy our work.**

* * *

Sakura's eyes had been open for who knows how long. Her mind dove deep in a river of thoughts. Her body sore from last night's activities. Last night… she let out a soft whimper as tears began to well up in her eyes but she stopped them before they could fall. She was not going to cry over her past love anymore. It was decided. It had happened. Her first time now belonged to this man lying next to her. Her eyes looked up to his sleeping face, so handsome. How could someone so cruel look so innocent and beautiful? All her life she had cried over the man she loved and who never returned her love. It was time she got over him. It was time to start again. She will forget him and give her body mind and soul to this man. This man...her husband... Uzumaki Menma..

It was 9:30 in the morning when their door was knocked by one of the maids that work in the hotel. "Uzumaki-sama… Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes and your family wishes for your presence at the dining hall". The maid said in a small voice. Sakura was already awake but she did not dare move from her comfortable warm spot. She had dozed off somewhere between her thoughts but when she woke up, she found her head on his arm as he was lying on his side, facing her. She unconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth, curled up and nuzzled her head next to his broad muscular chest as she ignored the voice coming from the other side of the door.

""Lady Kushina told me to tell you that your flight is in two hours and you are expected to leave for the airport in one hour, sir" the maid said outside the door still waiting for a response. Menma groaned at the mention of his mother's name and he opened his eyes. With the thought that Sakura was still sleeping, he shook her slightly. "Oi. Wake up…" he said as he tried to pull his arm away from under her head. She mumbled, "I'm up already" before she shifted and lifted her head up from his arm. He sat up and turned to the door, the sheets pooling around his waist. "Tell mother I'll be there in 20 minutes" he said to the maid as he got out of the bed. "Yes, Uzumaki-sama," the maid replied before she walked away. He walked to the bathroom leaving the door open as he took a nice warm shower.

Sakura still lay there, sprawled on the bed as she ignored the sticky mess between her thighs from last night. She sat up and held the comforter up to her chest. She winced in pain when she sat up. Her legs were in pain and her private part was sore. She took her time to relax her muscles to reduce pain before she moved. She got out of the bed and grabbed the night gown that was thrown out of the bed last night and put it on her. She walked, rather awkwardly due to the soreness, towards her suitcase and took out a pretty spaghetti strap yellow sundress and also some fresh clean underwear, to change into.

Menma briefly shampooed his hair carefully and scrubbed his body before he washed it thoroughly under the shower. He stepped out of the shower stall and grabbed a towel, standing near the mirror as his eyes glanced up at Sakura. "Hurry up woman, I don't want my mother to nag at me due to your untardiness" he said, still not stepping out of the spacious and luxurious bathroom. She nodded and wobbled slightly to the bathroom as she muttered little ouch and owwies, still sore from last night activities. _'Would it have killed him to be a little gentle!? Sheesh!_' She thought angrily.

His eyes roamed over her barely covered body, lips curved forming a smirk. Watching her wobble like that gave a little boost to his already over the roof ego as he took notice of all the marks he had left on her creamy white skin which was now tainted by him. She was His. his and HIS alone. He could not even imagine seeing any other man touching her. The thought made his blood boil. His eyes widen slightly at the realization, since when had he been possessive about a woman. He shakes the thought off and decides to tease her a little. "You seem to be having trouble old lady. Need some help?" he asked not with the intention to help but to see how she reacts. She looked at him innocently "No thank you! I can handle myself" she said as she walked into the fancy shower stall.

He walked out of the bathroom while she was taking her shower. He left bathroom door open as there was nothing he had not seen anyways, so what was the point of privacy and he was practically naked right now. He made his way to the walk in closet and put on some black jeans and a simple black and grey t-shirt after he had dried his body with the towel. After cleaning herself properly in all places, Sakura stepped out of the shower stall and stood in front of the huge mirror. "Holy sh-…!" she gasped finally getting a look at the reason why Menma had that smug look on his face when she walked in. She ran her fingers over the reddish purple marks on her body. Her jaw… her neck… her collarbone… her shoulder… slowly moving down to her breasts. And then there were hand shaped marks on her wrist and her hips. Each mark had its own memory as her fingers wandered over all of them remembering the events of how they were made, making her blush. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she remembered his touch, his hands, his mouth…his… her eyes snapped open and she quickly shakes her head telling herself that it was nothing more than a fuck and wore her clothes with her face looking like a tomato.

The yellow color of the dress highlighted her glowing skin but also exposed a lot of her marks. "Maybe I should hide this with makeup…" she mumbled as she touched the marks lightly again. She had to go out in public and she could not put her marks on display. She came out of the bathroom pondering on the thought and rushed to her bag, taking out her makeup before she sat down in front of the dresser. Before she could apply the makeup to cover up the marks, Menma's voice stopped her. "Oi, I like those… Don't hide then" he stated with a barely covered possessiveness in his voice. "Use some scarf or something to cover it" he added. Her eyes widened but she got up and walked to her suitcase. "But they're too many! I can't cover them all!" she said lightly panicked with a small cute pout but she still looked for the scarf in her suitcase. "Heh, I don't care. Not my problem" he said, lightly grinning at the thought of how even though she was whining, she still did as he told her to. He loved the way he dominated her and rather oddly he found her submissive behavior was cute.

He shook his head and turned to take his phone and wallet "While you're at it, pack your bag again the servants will bring them down while we're having breakfast ..." he quietly said as he slipped his stuff into his pocket. "It's packed already" she replied as she put on the white scarf around her neck once she found it, effectively hiding all the marks on her exposed skin. "It actually worked…" she muttered to herself in surprise when she checked herself in the mirror. She moved and rechecked all her stuff before she grabbed her white Gucci handbag which had her little. Menma walked to the door and opened it. "Hurry up" he grunted as he held the door open. He could have just gone down first but he did not want to risk being scolded by his mother if he went down by himself instead of with his wife. "yea yea, im coming your highness~" she said as she walked out, almost brushing against him. His strong sandalwood and mint scent filled her nose.

Her soft sakura scent perfume lingered as she walked passed him. He closed the door behind them and started walking with her towards the dining hall. When they almost reached there, he casually put his arm over the back of her waist and pulled her closer causing her to gasp and blush as they entered the hall. Menma's family and Sakura's parents already sat there waiting. Aside from them, there was one more person that made Sakura's body stiffened and she stopped. Sasuke Uchiha, sitting there right beside Naruto. The three of them had been best friends for a long time. They had been her happiness but they had also been the biggest depression of her life. Both boys cared dearly for Sakura and wanted her to be happy with someone she loves. Naruto was mad but he did not show much. Sasuke did not approve her going with this arranged marriage thing, and had been pissed off with her decision not knowing that the reason was Sasuke himself and Naruto. Sakura had feelings for Sasuke for as long as she could remember which started as a crush but became stronger once she knew him as a friend. Sakura still loved her boys dearly and had a feeling she might end up with one of them but when her two best friends ended up with each other, she held all her emotion in and had to give up. She was a grown up mature woman but she was still not ready to see Sasuke, at least not right now.

"No ..." she involentarily took a step back. "_no no..no! What is he doing here...I can't see him right now…_" she thought, panicked. Menma noticed her reactions so he gripped her side, squeezing the bruise that he left on her side lightly, snapping her out of her thought with a small hitch of breath. He whispered at her ear, "Move… or people will get suspicious.." as he gave her a gentle push. She put on her best fake smile and greeted them all but both Sasuke and Naruto could see right through it. Her body shivered and she leaned against Menma slightly as if trying to hide. Menma looked down at her confused and then looked up at Naruto and then Sasuke, wondering what is going on between all three of them. He shrugged it off for now and led her to the table, pulling out the chair for her just to put an act in front of his mother before he sat beside her. The waiters came and served the food. It was a big rectangular table, Menma was sitting in front of Sasuke, Sakura in front of Naruto, Minato at Menma's left side and across him was Sakura's father who sat at Sakura's right side, and the mothers were sitting beside their respective husbands.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a look that ticked Menma off so Menma gave the black haired boy a deadly glare. Minato cleared his throat and made small business talk with Sakura's father, Haruno Kizashi. Meanwhile Kushina and Haruno Mebuki, Sakura's mother, have their own ladies talk. The supposedly trio best friends, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were just eating awkwardly and silently. After eating only one toast and half cup of juice Sakura stood up, catching the attention of everyone at the table. "Excuse me…" she said as she bowed to Menma's and her parents before she turned and headed towards the elevator. Sasuke was still eyeing her until she disappeared into the elevator going up to the floor of her room. Menma's eyes also followed her movements till she was out of sight. Menma frowned and turned to glare at Sasuke. He was so tempted to say something to the black haired boy but he held back since they were in front of his parents and parents-in-law.

Kushina turned and looked at Menma, worried "Menma...is everything okay?" she asked softly. Menma nodded his head at Kushina, "yes mother, everything is okay. Excuse me, I'm going to check up on her just to make sure…" he said as he got up, bowed slightly at the parents before he turned towards the elevator. Before he reached the elevator, he called one of his maids and talked to her for a few seconds before he also disappeared into the elevator. He walked towards their room and opened the door suddenly only to find her sitting on the floor and hugging her knees while sobbing uncontrollably. He walked towards her, "what the hell was that?!" Sakura gasped and stopped sobbing but not turning to look at him. He narrowed his eyes when she got up and tried to run to the bathroom but before she could enter the bathroom he grabbed her arm hard almost painfully before he force her to sit on the bed. "Explain," he demanded.

Sakura's face was red and there were tears dripping down her face as she flopped down on the bed. She placed her hands on her face as she could not control her cries again. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…it…it won't ha… happen again…" she said in between her hiccups and sobs. "Shut up…" he growls lightly annoyed by her crying for some reason. "I said explain, not give me some promise shit" he said. He stood in front of her looking down at her form "Don't make me say this again. Explain" he demanded with a promising punishment if she did not do as she was told. "I…I can't…" she replied as she tried to force her sobs to stop and wiped her tears with the back of her hand but to no avail, her body was still shivering. Her answer pissed him off so he glared at her. "Then fine. I will ask that Uchiha boy myself," he said dismissing the conversations as he turned around ready to go down and face them again but Sakura grasped his hand. "No! Please! Please… he doesn't know…please…" she pleads as she closed her eyes leaning her forehead on his arm.

He growled in frustrations and ruffled his hair with his hand. "He still got some explaining to do for why he and that fucking little brother of mine dare to make you uncomfortable like that in front of me. Which…" he turned to look at her, "I think you knew why but since you refused to tell, its either you or they do the explaining. I will beat the living hell out of them if I have to…" he continued. Her eyes snapped open at his words, "wh…what? Menma…no…it's not their fault…they haven't done anything…it's just me…" Menma snorted at her words as he mumbled to himself, "haven't done anything…I'm pretty sure they have…" He pushed her off him and pushed her down onto the bed before he hovered on top of her with his hands placed beside her head pinning her down, "why the fuck are you defending them!?" he growled angrily. She let out a small gasp when he pushed her down. She looked up at him and bit her lip. "Because…they've done nothing wrong…" she said as her hands cupped his face. She leaned up and kissed him softly but before she could kiss for long, he pulled back from the kiss and looked down into her eyes. "I swear…if this happens again, it's either you or them to bear the consequences…" he said. She gave him a soft smile as she replied "I would rather bear the consequences myself..."

Before he could say anything to that there was a knock on the door. He got off her and stood up, walking to the study table in the room. "Come in" he said. A maid opened the door and came in with a tray of breakfast on a silver food trolley, placing the trolley at the side of the bed before she left and closed the door. Menma looked at Sakura, "eat… you didn't eat enough, I hate stick figure girls. They're only bones for fuck sake…" he grumbled. Sakura looked at the food and picked up a toast. She was about to take a bite when Menma added, "besides, I need you well energized…considering how I am going to fuck you again and again after this"He said casually causing her to cough and drop her toast blushing red.

"Eat properly, young lady," he said putting up a stern face while inside, he was smirking at her reactions. He enjoyed playing with her, finding her reactions somewhat cute. She pouted and looked at him from the bed as she said, "join me." He looked at her for a moment, "no…if I join you in bed, you we won't be eating the food, we'll probably end up eating each other.." he said bluntly with a serious face as he walked towards the bed but inside he was grinning at her reddening face. She just laughed it off. "I'm serious Menma…I saw you…you didn't eat anything…come here and eat with me." Menma sat beside her on the bed, "I don't need to eat much. You do though. Now eat…" Sakura groaned and removed the scarf around her neck and crossed her arms over her chest, "I won't eat if Menma doesn't," she said, acting rather childishly. He sighed and grabbed one of the toasts, "satisfied? Now eat or else no Paris."

She suddenly gave him a naughty grin. She sexily stuck out her tongue and licked the toast in his hand. He responded by shoving the toast into her mouth and took another one for himself. "I said eat" he said seriously this time. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry," he lied to her. They were to go on his private jet, so no one would really complain if he late, besides it was his honeymoon, he could take as much time as he wants. Sakura took the toast hanging on her lips and put some jam on it before she ate it. "There's still a lot of time…our flight leaves at 12" she replied leisurely. "We need to move one hour earlier because there's my mother who would do all these hugs and reminder thingy before we move," he groaned before he shoved the toast in his hand into his mouth, finishing it quickly before he drank his coffee. Sakura just nodded and finished her food.

Once done, she placed the cup back onto the trolley and stood up. She looked around, "the bags are gone already…" she said. He put his cup on the trolley too and pushed it to the side as he stood up, walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth, "I told you they'll bring them down. When he walked out of the bathroom, she was applying some lip gloss before she headed out of the room, totally forgotten about her scarf. Menma smirked and grabbed her scarf before he followed behind her. He wrapped the scarf around her neck before they enter the elevator, he could not risk the possibility of his mother seeing the marks. Not that she would say something, but she'll tease him. When they reached down, a black limo was already waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel. They said goodbyes to their family and after their hugging, kissing and reminders of doing this and that Sakura entered the limo followed by Menma. They completely ignored Naruto and Sasuke.

It was not a long ride to the airport; they spent their time in the limo in silence until they reached the airport. Once the car stopped, the driver opened the door for them both, Menma got out first before Sakura did. They walked towards Menma's private jet; Sakura's white high heels clicking against the floor caught some attentions of the people to look at the beautiful couples. They stopped a few feet from his private jet as Menma talked to someone and she looked at the jet in awe. "Oh…my gosh…" she turned to look at him, "that's yours?" she asked. He glanced at her. He took her hand and dragged her into the cozy spacious jet. She was still looking here and there, taking her time to getting used to it as she quietly followed him into the room like space of the jet. There was a bed at one side of the space, a mini bar, a couch and a television in the room and a not-so-small bathroom attached to the room. The room was like hotel suite itself.

""Waaahhh… Awesooomeee…" she said in awe after taking in everything. "Heh, enjoy your flight," he said as he let his body fall on his back, sprawled on the bed with his legs hanging down the side. She was still holding his hand when he did that causing her to squeak and fall on top of him with her head on his chest with an 'oomph!'. Her weight felt almost like a feather to him but somewhat warming as closed his eyes "It's going be a long flight. Take your time to explore." he said. She pouted and put her hands on his chest to lift herself up and off him. She looked around and her eyes landed on the minibar. She walked slowly to the minibar. He opened one of his eyes and peeked at her, "try not to get jetlag," he smirked, teasingly warned her. Suddenly the voice of the pilot came from the speaker telling them to fasten their seatbelts for takeoff. Sakura looked at him, unsure of what to do. He got up and dragged her to a corner where there were seats with seatbelts. She quickly sat on the chair and put on the seatbelt, looking slightly scared. "Um…Menma…!" Menma sat beside her and pulled the belt across his stomach and into the lock. When the jet started moving for the takeoff, her hands clenched on her thighs and she was shivering slightly, biting her lip and looking down. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and just stayed silent, he moved his leg, brushing it against hers "you're not going to die..." he said lightly amused. She jumped at the contact and then blushed, looking away as she replied, "I know that…" she said embarrassed.

After the jet stabilized, the captain's voice came from the speakers again, telling them that it was safe for them to unbuckle the seatbelts now and move freely now. As soon as the captain said that, he unbuckled his seatbelt but still sat there, feeling too lazy to move while she was still frozen on her spot. He looked at her and a naughty grins crept onto his face. He swiftly unbuckled her belt and pulled her onto his lap causing her to squeak and gasped. "Now… why don't we do something fun?" he said seductively to which she responded by blushing and looking away, "We're in a plane…" His grin widened "so what? Scared that the flight attendant might see us in the middle of our actions?" he asked as his lips placed a kiss on her neck before he gathered her in his arms and stood up. He put her down on the couch, "just kidding. I need some sleep, so don't wake me up." he said as he headed to the bed. She pouted and looked away as she said, "Sweet dream…"

He lied down on the bed with his arm over his eyes to block the light and soon he fell asleep. She got up and went to the minibar, looking for something that could make her forget that she was so high up in the sky. She would not admit but she was afraid of heights, not to the extreme but they did make her feel uncomfortable. After two hours, Menma woke up when the jet slightly shook from some air pressure thing. He opened his eyes only to find the pretty much drunk looking Sakura with her head on the counter of the bar and she was...singing. There were a few empty bottles of alcohol and one half empty one in her hand. She had been drinking the whole time he was sleeping. Her shoes were already removed and her hair was open and over her face. Her scarf was no longer around her neck exposing her creamy tainted skin. He slowly sat up and groaned, ruffling his hair again, "what the hell are you doing…?" he grunted.

* * *

**Saku: Woooo another cliff hanger~**

**Haru: That's it for chapter 3. Who wanna see the drunk Sakura?~ Raise your hands~**

**Saku: We hope it was worth the wait! Please give us lots of reviews and tell us how was this chapter~**

**Haru: We'll get to work on the next chappie ASAP!**

**Saku and Haru: Thank you for reading RED.**

**Saku: If you have any questions please feel free to ask we will respond to them in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haru: Konichiwaa we're finally here with an update! **

**Saku: We're reaaallyyy sorry for the so soo late update, totally my fault *bows*. **

**Haru: We got in a fight and Saku-chan said she doesnt wanna continue red anymore. **

**Saku: Yes but then i read the reviews again and they made me soo happy T.T i didnt wanna dissapoint our lovely readers who, despite all the mistakes and stuff still love our fanfic. I appologize once again minna *bows* **

**Haru: Thanks to the reviewers and those who favourited this story. Because of your supports, she stayed. Thanks.**

**Saku: anyways.. here's chappie 4!**

**Haru: Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Menma woke up to find a very obviously drunk Sakura. "What the hell are you doing…?" he grunted as he ruffled his own hair. Sakura responded with a cute giggle. "Menmaa-chaaan~" she said sluggishly as she stood up only to fall back down on her butt again, "Waah! I fell!" Menma stood up and looked at the alcohol bottles that were lying on the floor. He turned to her and frowned, "I fell asleep for a moment and you wasted yourself, woman!?" The only response he got from her was a frown and a little 'hic' as she looked at him. Her eyes were half opened and there was a blush on her cheeks. She put the bottle she was holding, down and got up again, wobbling to him before she tripped and almost fell. Menma caught her before she could fall and sighed. He pulled her roughly and tossed her onto the bed, she fell on the bed with and bounced. "You're drunk…and damn you reek of alcohol…" he cringed slightly before he shook his head. "Do... do that again!" Sakura quickly sat up and demanded to be tossed again.

He walked to her and put his hand over her eyes pushing her down on the bed, forcing her to lie down. "No, sleep!" Sakura's reaction was rather childish, she flailed her arms and whined, "waaahhh! I can't see! Meenmaa heeelp!" Menma sighed for the second time. He pulled his hand away and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked at her and saw her with teary eyes. "I don't like the dark…you baka!" she said as she pouted and tried to push him away. Menma did not even budge as his eyes twitched in annoyance, he decided to ignore her. He pulled the blanket up and slid under the blanket, "do whatever you want. I don't care…" She pouted and pulled the blanket off him, "I'm hot!" she whined but when he did not respond, she started shaking him from his arm, "Menmaaa~~!" He snatched his arm away from her, "take off your damn clothes then... and shut up!" he growled.

"Ehh?" she tilted her head as she went in thought for a second then looked at him. "Okay!" she replied cheerfully. She stood up on the bed and removed her dress, letting it fall and pool around her feet, leaving her in pretty white matching underwear. He looked up at her out of curiosity, watching her take her dress off, revealing all the marks that he made on her body last night and it turned him on, "Sakura… Sit…" he said as he patted his lap. She moved and straddled him, her face really close to his. He smirked and ran his fingers along her long creamy thigh. "Good girl. Being obedient..."

She tilted head, "can I touch you?" He raised a neat eye brow and grinned "Sure you can. But you can't use your hands." "Nooooo. I wanna use haaannnds," she whined as she poked his nose, causing him to blink. "Don't make me tie your hands behind you. " He leant forward and sucked on a spot her neck, darkening the mark that he had left there as he mumbled against her "Just do as you're told." She turned her head and bit his cheek playfully, "I want…to touch…you…" she whispered huskily. "I want to move my hands over…ever…fucking…inch…of…your…delicious…rock…hard…body…" she continued, whispering each of the words at his ear causing shiver down his spine.

He smirked again, he liked this bold and forward side of her but he still wanted to play with her some more. "No. You still can't use your hands. But you're welcome to use those soft pink lips of yours." She suddenly gave a 'huff' and got off him. "Fine then, no touching." she turned away from him and folded her arms over her chest. He chuckled at her reactions, "oh I'm fine with it. But can you fight the burning sexual desire inside of you?" he whispered with his sexy voice. Now it was her turn to smirk evilly, "Oh but dear Uzumaki-san…the question is…can you…?" she asked as she leant back and propped herself up with her arms. She spread her legs, giving him a nice view of her little panties covering her pretty pussy.

He looked at her and raised his eye brow before he grinned widely. "You gotta do more than that to tempt me, Sa-Ku-Ra. You're hundred years too early for you to play this game on me," he said as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his slacks, leaving it hanging loosely around his hips. She ignored his words. She moved her hand and cupped her own pussy, softly rubbing her finger over her covered clit. Her hips bucked at the touch and a soft moan came out of her little mouth. He watched her intensely but showing no sign of being affected by it. "You gotta be honest with what you want. Let your desire take over your body and pride," he tempted her again as if teaching her how to seduce him. She ignored him again and purred like a cat. She pushed her panties to the side, revealing her dripping wet core as her free hand moved up and squeezed her own breast softly. She kept letting out sweet moans out of her soft pink lips.

Menma made no move, just kept watching her with his intense stare as he was waiting for her to give in. After a moment, he got up, walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine and glass. He went back to the bed and poured a glass of wine for himself as he enjoyed the show, not even once taking his eyes off her. She slipped a finger inside her and gasped from the feeling of her own walls squeezing her finger. She started moving her finger and moaned sensually. "Oh…ahh…nmmm…ss-...sasuke-kun…" she moaned out before her eyes snapped open and her hand slapped on her mouth, gasping in disbelief when she realized what she just said.

Menma narrowed his eyes angrily as he looked at her. "I knew something is going on between you and that boy!" he said as he slammed the glass down on the table, "heh…whatever…not like I care…" Sakura looked at him, still shocked, "No! I...I didn't mean to say his name!" Menma got up and placed the wine on the bar table, "Shut up. I don't care whoever you love or fuck with. I gave you the chance to explain and you didn't. Now don't bother!" he said. His voice showed no sign but he was boiling with anger on the inside

Her body suddenly felt very much sober yet she was still drunk hence the confidence boost when she looked at him in utter disbelief "you really think...I've slept with him? I was a fucking virgin when you fucked me last night!" Her yell made him glare at her, "I said shut up. I don't care anymore. I never cared about you in the first place," he growled angrily and dangerously like an angry animal. "And mind your language when you're talking to me!" She looked at him, her eyes wide in shock. "You don't know do you…?" she laughed bitterly and looked down. "How can you be so blind not to see your own brother…" she continued, almost mumbling. Menma held himself back as he suddenly had a very strong urge to kill. "I hate him to begin with. So I don't care. And what? Now you say you want to fuck him too? Go to him then. Don't use me as a fucking substitute. And shut up already I don't want to hear another word from you" he hissed angrily, he had no idea why he was so possessive over her because the usual him wouldn't even care if any of his previous girls he'd fucked with, slept with countless other men. But he did not even realize that he was subconsciously being possessive over the pink haired blossom.

She ignored his cruel words n bit her lip, "he's gay…your brother…is gay…" her body was shivering and her hands clenched on her lap. She looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks freely, "he and Sasuke-kun…are together…" He looked at her shocked for a second. He sighed and ruffled his messy hair, he had a habit of doing that when he felt helpless. "I said shut up, didn't I? You're drunk…go to sleep before you throw up…" he said softly. He didn't sound angry anymore but he still kept distance. She put her hands on her face, wiping the tears away but they just would not stop, "they've left me behind…" she whispered between her sobs.

Menma sighed before he decided to walk back to Sakura. He picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her almost naked body. He pushed her body to lie down on the bed and she turned on her side, she curled up into a ball and continued sobbing and mumbling to herself, "Menma…would never understand…he was only in this marriage…'cause he was forced to…" Menma held back from sighing again as he said, "Aren't you just the same?" He used his finger to wipe her tears away but he quickly pulled his hand off her and turned away, he himself was shocked with what he did because he'd never shown his gentle side l, hell he didn't think he had one. Sakura took his hand in hers before he turned away, she looked at him "I got in this marriage to forget…I am willing…to give in to you, Menma…I gave in last night…and I'll give in right now…I have nothing to lose…"

"Don't use me as a stepping stone to forget your crush. Don't say something you don't like…something you don't mean" Menma said as he tried to pull his hand away from her. She did not let go, and instead increased tightened her grip on his hand and placed his palm on her breast. "I meant…what I said…touch me...Menma…" she said his name sensually. He could not hold back from giving a soft sigh "You're terribly drunk…" he blamed it on the alcohol. "Fine…get up," he ordered her as he got onto the bed, leaning his back against the head of the bed. She sat up and wiped the tearstains off her face, he could see the plea in her eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her head on his broad chest as she whispered, "mend me…please.." He squeezed her side. "You're asking for pity from the wrong guy," he whispered in her ear and moved his head down, nuzzling his nose on her hair. "I don't care…you're my last hope…if you don't work…then I give up…" she replied softly.

One of his hands moved up and held the back of her head, running his fingers through her back length pink hair, "I'm a selfish guy..." he said. "I don't care…" she replied as she placed her hands on the hard expanse of his chest. They stayed like that just listening to each other's heartbeat for who knows how long until she dozed off while Menma was still pretty much awake. "We're halfway to the destination, sir," the captain's voice came from the speaker reminding him once again that they were on a plane. Menma picked up the telephone on the bedside table and pressed the button for the cabin crew. "Wake me up around one hour before we reach, before that, don't disturb us till then" he said before he put the receiver down without waiting for the reply.

He shifted slowly so he could lie down properly with her lying on top of him and closed his eyes, trying to sleep but he found himself unable to. He stayed like that, his mind was full of thoughts until the captain's voice came from the speaker again, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Sir, we will reach Paris in one hour." Menma just hummed and shook the rosette slightly, "oi…wake up. Wear your clothes," but there was no response from Sakura because she was passed out from the alcohol. He moved and gently put her down on the bed before he got up and grabbed her dress. He pulled it on her and held her against him till they reached their destination. Once they landed, he picked her up bridal style and carried her out where the limo waited for them. The driver opened the door and he placed her on the seat before he himself got into the limo, waiting for the people to load their things. Once done, they headed to the expensive hotel he had booked for them.

* * *

**Saku: Well here begins their honeymoon~ **

**Haru: Please give us reviews and tell us how it was. *whispers to readers* just in case Saku acting weird again, only you guys can help me here.**

**Saku: We'll try to update as soon as we can! **

**Haru n Saku: See you next time!**


End file.
